Fears
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Because, we all have one. Even the Legendary Ghost-Type, Giratina. Gijinkas, Formeshipping!


**Okay...I was listening to a lot of Evanescence songs, and thus, this one-shot was born! **

**I will never own Pokémon, fools...If I did...there would be...**_**changes**_**...**

* * *

_The red eyes glared balefully out of the mirror, and a cruel smirk crossed the mirrored reflection of the Renegade, who was pointedly looking away. The mirror image let out a screeching laugh and rasped,_

"You'll never be free from me, Accursed...no matter if you have beaten me before._"_

_At this, the Giratina outside the mirror (Altered) snapped his head forwards and said,_

"**I will...and am! You are just...just a figment of my imagination!**"

"You wish!_" the reflection snapped, all of his evil amusement gone, leaving a wicked shade. Altered Giratina groaned faintly, and sank to his knees as the mirrored image concentrated his dark powers onto breaking Giratina's mental barriers. With a shake of his head, Altered Giratina broke free, and Origin Giratina (the one in the mirror) looked momentarily off-balanced, but then he scowled and barked,_

"Impressive! But...there is only so much that you can do before-!" _He broke off as a shimmering white light appeared seemingly out of nowhere; it had no shape, but both Giratinas knew who it was- the aura of the light was unmistakeable._

"Gratitude!_"_

"**Gratitude!**"

_Altered Giratina's voice was relieved, yet pissed off at the same time; Origin Giratina, however, sounded almost fearful._

"Yeah!_" The white light had an air of command around it, "_Now, piss of, Origin; you have no idea how damned _sick _I am of being married to a haunted, sleepless, shadow of a Gijinka that,_" the white like moved closer to Altered Giratina; its version of pointing, "_He has become! Damn it, he wakes up screaming sometime; what the _hell _do you _do _to him!"

_There was a long silence, followed by Origin Giratina murmuring,_

"His worst fears...or, fear, to be exact..._"_

_Everything was disappearing rapidly; Giratina was waking up._

"What is it? His fear!_" the light demanded; a long second, then Origin Giratina's disappearing voice whispered in a darkly amused tone,_

"Why, my dear, his greatest fear is you not loving him anymore!_"_

_And, then there was darkness..._

_**(Dream ends; Altered Giratina, obviously)**_

Giratina sat up suddenly breathing shallowly, his pulse racing madly. His wild, crimson red eyes found Shaymin looking at him; already, a steely, defensive expression crossed her flawless face. Taking a deep breath, the Renegade swore in Runes, and growled,

"**What the **_**hell**_**! Why did you enter my dream?**"

"I woke up, saw you with a pained expression on your face, and I thought that you were, oh, I don't know, _in agony?_ So, I did the first thing that came to my mind; go into your dream-nightmare-, like Aurora taught me!" Shaymin shot back, her dark eyes like stones.

"**Stupid...he could've killed you!**" a desperate undertone had snuck its way into Giratina's voice, and he continued in a less-angered voice.

"**You haven't had the proper mental practice...he could've snapped you like a twig...and, with your mental stability gone...you would be no more that a shell, really!**"

"What?"

"**Gratitude...if-if that happened...**" here, Giratina trailed off and stared at the dark-grey blanket that covered his legs, a shudder passing through him.

"What...what would you do?" her voice was faint, and this brought tears to his eyes, making them a misty carnation pink. He choked out,

"**I would...I would...**" he murmured in Runes for a bit, and then looked at his wife with pale, tear-stained eyes,

"**...die. Yes, I would die without you. And, I am serious.**"

This would usually be a ludicrous statement; no-one _dies_ of heart-break. But, Giratina looked so sad; his usually vibrant red eyes now as pale as the Pearls that Palkia herself bore. She leaned forward and murmured,

"Really?"

"**...Yes. I don't lie, Gratitude...That is why I never want you to come into my dreams again.**" He held her face in his cold hands, his pale lips now brushing hers. Shaymin, who was completely lost in his now-shining red eyes, muttered a _'yeah...fine.'_ before kissing him softly.

The moment was gone soon, but, she had no sooner snuggled into her pillows again, when Giratina nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, murmuring something like, _'__**Don't leave...**__'_.

To which she replied softly,

"I won't, Renegade. I swear to Mew that I won't..."

* * *

**Well...here ya go, I guess! And, I just called Giratina's own language Runes because I can't think of anything else **

**Barda'sFailings**


End file.
